Scars
by fandm-writer
Summary: Jason and Cassandra have a discussion about scars.


**Description:** _Jason and Cassandra have a discussion about scars._

 **I've always wanted to write a sorta analogy of Jason's scars and how he felt about them. So here we are. I decided to include Cassandra because I feel like it would be a bit of a wasted opportunity if I didn't. From what I gather her and Jason have the most 'impressive' scars in the Bat-fam. Plus, I'm actually really enjoying writing these two.**

 **(This story is set in the New 52)**

* * *

The sun hung low near the horizon as Jason sat underneath the beach umbrella, feeling utterly ridiculous.

If he had known this is what Dick had planned, he wouldn't have agreed to tag along. As a result, he now found himself sitting cross-legged on the sand, surrounded by strangers. He felt like an idiot, because he was probably the only person there who was wearing a tee-shirt.

The rest of the Robins and the Batgirls were out in the water enjoying themselves. Except for Cassandra, who had been silently sitting next to Jason the whole time.

Though the 'fun' part could've been argued in Tim's case, since Damian kept trying to drown him. Jason had actually been worried he was gonna have to dive in a few times, but Dick, Barbara, and Steph had his back. Plus, Tim was a good swimmer.

It wasn't that Jason disliked the beach, on the contrary, he really liked to swim. Just not when other people were around. In fact, he didn't like to do anything around people that required him to take his shirt off.

The reason being the menagerie of deep scars that riddled his body. Sure, they all had scars, but Jason's were the most...obvious. He had just barely gotten to the point where he could look at them in the mirror without punching it.

He had them all over, but they were most noticeable on his chest and torso. Not to mention the faint lines that resembled an autopsy scar. That scar wasn't as glaring as it could've been thanks to the Lazurous Pit, but it was still there if you looked close enough.

Jason also didn't like to think about the barely visibly line on his throat.

"Hey, come on, you guys are missing all the fun." Dick shouted, over the waves of the incoming tide.

"No thanks." Jason and Cassandra called back in unison.

"Suit yourselves." Dick shrugged, before Babs decked him and shoved him under the water.

Jason glanced over at Cassandra curiously. He realized she was wearing a shirt too, her exposed legs covered with a beach towel. He couldn't figure out why she was sitting with him rather than with the others.

 _Maybe she couldn't swim?_

"Why don't you go with them?" Jason suggested.

"No." Was her only reply.

"Okay." Jason mumbled, with a shrug.

"Why don't you?" She asked, after a few moments.

"Can't swim." Jason replied, nonchalantly.

Cassandra cocked her and looked him with a small smile. "Lying."

"What you're a polygraph now too?" Jason replied, "That's gonna get old, fast." He rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Cassandra questioned.

Jason knew it was a follow-up to her previous statement.

He sighed.

"I'll tell you why, if you tell me why you won't." Jason offered.

He was genuinely curious, he knew there had to be a reason, and he was willing to bet it wasn't just to spend time with him. Hell, Jason hardly liked to spend time with him.

Cassandra didn't say anything. She was quiet for so long Jason had started to regret asking. He figured he had struck a nerve. After what felt like an eternity Cassandra spoke.

"My training..." She said so quietly Jason barely heard her.

He looked at her in confusion.

"Scars." She clarified, lifting up the back of her shirt to reveal a particularly deep one.

"Oh." Jason whispered, as it suddenly dawned on him.

"Ugly." She mumbled, hanging her head as she let her shirt drop back down.

"Hey," Jason got her attention, "don't feel bad. I got 'em too." He replied.

"See." He pulled back his shirt, revealing a nasty looking one on his collarbone.

"How?" She inquired, furrowing her brow

Jason shrugged. "Most of them from the Joker, some from just being a vigilante."

"We all get them, but I'm willing to bet you and I probably have the most." He added.

"Most of mine...from my father." She explained.

"Sorry," Jason spoke quietly, "Got a few of those myself."

"Not all though." She perked up slightly.

"No?" Jason asked, mirroring her slight smile.

Cassandra shook her head. She then lifted up her shirt sleeve to reveal a gunshot wound on her arm.

"Got this one...protecting Harper." She said as if she were proud of it.

"Yeah, those are the better kind. They hurt, but they're worth it." He cracked more of a smile.

Jason lifted up his shirt, revealing a gunshot scar of his own on his lower stomach.

"It harder to see now, but this was from the first time I ever got shot." Jason informed.

Cassandra took a closer look.

"I was Robin, there was a hostage situation." Jason continued. "I jumped in front of an old lady." He chucked slightly.

"Very noble." She commended.

"What, Me? No. Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation." He teased.

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, scars just mean we survived." Jason stated.

Cassandra nodded.

"Still ugly though." She added quietly. Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach, where Jason was sure she had a countless array of others.

It was at that moment Jason decided he wasn't going to let her continue to think that way about herself. Maybe it was a bit hypercritical, because Jason thought of his scars as ugly too.

But Jason thought Cassandra was a beautiful person, inside and out. Besides, she already felt bad enough about herself, she didn't need to think of herself as ugly too. Jason took a few deep breaths, preparing to do what would've been absolutely out of the question five minutes ago.

"You know what?" He spoke, standing.

"We shouldn't be ashamed of our scars, they're proof that we've been through hell and back. Proof that we're still here, no matter what life has thrown at us." Jason continued, taking off his shirt.

"What do you say? Wanna go for a swim with the others?" He offered.

Cassandra stared at him for a moment before she nodded and stood up. She took a deep breath herself and slipped off her shirt revealing her bathing suit. It was modest as far as bathing suits go, but it still showed enough skin to reveal her scars. Which wasn't saying much, because their were tons of them. Not just on her torso either, they were on her legs, shoulders, and arms.

Cassandra balanced on the balls of her feet, glancing around to see if anybody was looking at her.

"Hey, don't worry about them. You're beautiful." Jason assured.

Cassandra looked down awkwardly but smiled nonetheless.

"You're pretty too." She replied.

Jason let out a laugh. "Thanks, Cassie."

Slowly they began to head towards the water.

"Can you swim?" Jason asked, squinting because of the setting sun.

"Better than you." Cassandra teased.

"Oh you're so on." Jason challenged.

They broke into a run towards the water. Cassandra dove in gracefully, while Jason canon balled. They're scars all but forgotten.


End file.
